This application requests financial support for the development and implementation of community outreach program under the auspices of the Ephraim McDowell Community Cancer Network, Inc. The programs for which we are asking funds include: 1) further development of the "Inreach" concept, through which local needs and services have been identified and outlined in this proposal: 2) Interdisciplinary Education and Training Program for professional and allied health personnel on an under-graduate and post-graduate basis; 3) development of a Cancer Hopeline to serve 71 counties in the Network's service area; 4) development of a Central Tumor Registry; 5) development of a pilot Gastrointestinal Cancer Demonstration Project; 6) perform a feasibility study for a cancer patient referral and transportation system; and 7) development of a model psychosocial counseling program for cancer patients and their families.